


The Annual Zelda Awards

by GreekgeekSingsUndertale



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekgeekSingsUndertale/pseuds/GreekgeekSingsUndertale
Summary: “Here to announce the award for Most Depressing Link Life is the winner of the Most Likely to Get Kidnapped award- Toon Zelda or Tetra!”





	The Annual Zelda Awards

The Hero of Time sighed when he was once again forced to attend these dumb awards that every Zelda game was entered into. 

The awards were along the line of Most Happiest, Best Sidequests, Hardest Puzzles, and Worst Glitches. A lot of the time, the same games got the same awards, but sometimes the perception of them changed with time. 

But there was one award that was always the same. And oh, how much Time hated that award! Sure, he always won Most Trendsetting, Most Iconic, and Most Horrifying, but it he could live with that. 

What he couldn’t live with is life. 

Trying to take his mind of things, Time looked at the other Links, which was kind of hard. Each Link got their own section of seatings, surrounded by characters from their games. For all his travels, Time’s was the smallest section while the hero from the Oracle games had the biggest. 

Speaking of, Oracle was not in his seat at all, but was instead congradulating the Link that could turn into a painting on his new win of Best One-Off Style. 

Time looked at the Hero of Winds and the Hero of Trains, who were both in one section as they were so much alike. They both had gained the award for Best Repetative Style and they were currently celebrating by playing a flute and conducting. 

A new person entered the theater, though, that drew Time’s attention. Standing on the booth closest to the stage was the red scarf wearing man himself: Link, the First Hero. The man who was mortal and that was cursed into reliving his final battle over and over again. 

Huh, Time thought to himself, if he’s here, maybe I won’t win it this time. 

Oh, the irony of that statement. 

It was at that moment when the announcer, who was unknown to Time, spoke up. 

“Here to announce the award for Most Depressing Link Life is the winner of the Most Likely to Get Kidnapped award- Toon Zelda or Tetra!”

Strutting onto the stage, an aggravated Tetra walked out in her pirate outfit. From the audience, her descendant from Spirit Tracks cheered her on. Tetra was a little less thrilled, no doubt she hated being a damsel in distress, but she did get kidnapped by like four separate times. 

“Whatever,” Tetra growled into the mic, “since you are all a bunch of sadist, this award is in place to honor the sad sack who had live this life.”

Link huffed, she really wasn’t down playing it. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him, everyone feeling sorry about the terrors he’s seen. 

“Without further ado and all that nonsense,” Tetra started to open a letter and Time prepared himself ready to accept it, “the winner of the Most Depressing Link Life award is...”

She was silent, that was odd. She stared at the paper in shock and Time started to wonder if someone wrote something dumb on the card as a prank. 

“I-I’m sorry for the pause,” she stuttered our, “but the Hero of Time can rest assured that he will NOT be accepting this award this year-“

WHAT!?

“And, instead, the winner is Link, the Hero of the Wild, from Breath of the Wild!”

Everyone was silent now, everyone expected Time to once again win, but..:

They all stared, especially Time, at the seventeen year old that was walking to the podium. He came from the newest game and the section farthest away from Time, and it was even smaller than his that it was practically nonexistent; the only people in his area were a Zora, a Goron, a Gerudo girl, a Rito, a couple of Hylians/Sheika, and, of course, his Zelda, who looked like she was in tears. 

The Hero of the Wild quietly walked up to Tetra as she handed him the award, which looked like the famous shield of theirs with the Master Sword imbedded into it. While he did this, everyone wondered what he went through, as no one had talked to, or even seen, this hero before as he was extremely reclusive. What had this boy, who looked normal and without pain in his eyes that you could always see on Time, seen and done and lived through. 

It wouldn’t be until later when’s Time met Wild that he got an answer. 

It was after the awards and he saw Wild and his Zelda disappear into a blue light. He investigated and found out they teleported to outside the building. Time followed and saw a crying Zelda being conforted by Wild. 

“I’m sorry!” She cried, “this was all my fault, the life you had to live. And you can’t- you can’t- you can’t even-“

That’s when whatever she said stumbled into meaningless sounds. Throughout the whole thing, Wild never spoke or showed any emotion on his face. 

“I’m sorry,” Zelda said once she calmed down, “I’ll be right back, Skyward Sword Zelda wanted to talk to me about something.”

As she hurried away, Time thought two things. One, that was a clever excuse for her to leave and either get herself together or to cry more. Two, now was his chance to ask Wild. 

“Greetings,” he spoke up to the hero, who jumped in surprise, “I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Link, the Hero of Time.”

Wild said nothing, he simply nodded. 

Time continues, “I would like to say, normally I’m the winner of Most Depressing Link Life, not to say I’m jealous, but, if you don’t mind me asking, how do you figure you won. What is your story? I think we all would like to know about the hero who’s practically a cryptid from the other Links.

“So, what have you seen that’s worse than I’ve seen?”

Wild said nothing. He said absolutly nothing. Instead, he shrugged. He shrugged and walked away. 

Time didn’t know what was worse, him not answering at all on account that the story was too horrible, or that was the answer and he truely didn’t know the full horrors of his life. 

From what he’s seen, Time would bet on the latter. Wild has seen some things, yet he remembers none of it. Time doesn’t know whether or not he’s lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in one go at 2 in the morning and no editing. The idea popped into my head of a Hero of Time holding a trophy that said Most Depressing Link Life and then Wild pushing him off his podium with sunglasses on. Time would be horrified that someone lived a worse life than A MOON CRUSHING SOMEONE and ask why. Link would then respond like this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
